


Blushing Thoughts

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot (Series 1) [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Nineteenth Challenge: The Full Spectrum</b> Take your randomly generated character(s), color, and emotion, and write a drabble based around those three concepts. (Gwen, orange, embarrassed)<br/>-<br/><b>Summary: </b>Gwen reflects on an embarrassing incident in the beauty of a sunset<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Blushing Thoughts

**Title:  Blushing Thoughts**

**Author:**

**Rating: PG**

**Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen**

**Spoilers: n/a**

**Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

**Word count: 145**

**Summary: Gwen reflects on an embarrassing incident in the beauty of a sunset**

**Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.

**Prompt:**

**Heart Of Camelot Nineteenth Challenge: The Full Spectrum** Take your randomly generated character(s), color, and emotion, and write a drabble based around those three concepts. (Gwen, orange, embarrassed)

[ ](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/1847/55790)

**Blushing Thoughts**

Gwen looked out over Camelot as she stood on the balcony the gold and orange of the setting sun reflected on her face. She was sure that it only made her flushed cheeks stand out more.

She couldn’t believe what she had done. She had walked in on Arthur as he was preparing for his bath. It was true that Merlin was trying to kill him because he was enchanted with some snake thing. That was no excuse for rushing in and catching him completely unclothed.

Gwen wasn’t sure if she could ever face him again.

“Hello Guinevere.” Arthur said beside her.

“Arthur!” Gwen jumped.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Arthur asked.

“What?” Gwen looked confused.

“The sunset is beautiful.” Arthur clarified.

“Yes. Yes it is.” Gwen smiled.

“What did you think I was talking about?”

Gwen was too embarrassed to answer so she just blushed more.


End file.
